The Great Revenge
by S-leonie6
Summary: A story that brings Ron and Hermione together - with a few hicupps along the way.
1. The Great Revenge

Disclaimer: Not mine.  
Summery: Lavender wants revenge. So what does Ron have to do with it and why is Hermione so jealous?  
  
Please read and review!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~  
Chapter One  
The Great Revenge  
  
By   
Stacey L Kendall  
~*~  
  
" …. and he's always telling me how pretty he thinks I am and it certainly helps that he's so attractive too. Of course I always knew he was really into me and you do remember that he invited me to the Yule Ball last year, don't you? We must have looked so great together."  
  
Lavender Brown took a break from talking about her latest boyfriend to apply another coat of deep red lipstick, which complemented her red robes perfectly. She smiled brightly at the reflected view of Hermione and Ginny. They both smiled back weakly, clearly sick of hearing about Lavender's relationship status with one of their own friends. However, Lavender didn't seem to notice their boredom as she continued to apply yet more lipstick.   
  
Lavender had been dating Seamus Finnigan for nearly four weeks, which was a record for both of them. Their activities included snogging each other up some random corner of the common room for what seemed like hours at a time or else they would be arguing over something totally bizarre until they made up minutes later and then they would basically go back to being joined at the mouth.   
  
After a moment of silence, Hermione walked over to the mirror. She examined her own bushy hair briefly before picking up Lavender's brush and combing it all back into a messy ponytail. She then turned to Lavender, placing the brush next to her before she spoke.   
  
"You know, I don't know why your so excited about Seamus. Have you forgotten what he's like?" She said. "Before you two started going out he liked nothing better than to flirt with half the girls in Gryffindor -"  
  
"Not just Gryffindor," Ginny spoke for the first time. "I would say that he liked to flirt with all the girls in Hogwarts. Well, expect for me -"  
  
"Seamus wouldn't dare hit on you Ginny, since you have six older brothers, three of which are still at Hogwarts and anyway, he wouldn't want to endanger his good looks, would he? He'd be lucky to get away with two black eyes once Ron got hold of him," Hermione said, smiling at her friend. "He's got a terrible temper."   
  
Ginny noticed that Hermione seemed to be smiling just a little too much as she mentioned her brothers name, but she didn't say anything. Ginny didn't want to embarrass Hermione in front of their other friend.  
  
"You can strike any Slytherin off that list too," Ginny said, with a smile. "Even Seamus wouldn't sink that low."   
  
Hermione and Ginny giggled as Lavender gave them a nasty look. Even though Seamus liked to throw himself at any willing female candidate who walked his way everybody knew Lavender was exactly the same and so, in some ways they were meant for each other.   
  
Running her hand through her long main of hair, Lavender addressed her friends without looking at them.   
  
"He's with me now," She said, still looking in the mirror. "Why would he want anyone else?"  
  
Ginny smirked, taking time to look at her own reflection in the mirror. She tucked a stray strand of red hair behind her ear and then proceeded to watch Lavender apply mascara to her long lashes. Ginny would like nothing better than to block out Lavender's voice entirely and by the look on Hermione's face, she was thinking the exact same thing.  
  
A moment later Hermione began to walk over to her. Glad that the conversation seemed to be over, Ginny began to walk towards the bathroom door herself.   
  
"She'll never change," Hermione said when they were out of the bathroom.  
  
"Thank Merlin we left." Ginny said, pushing her way through the crowd in the common room. "I was starting to get seriously bored in there."  
  
Hermione glanced around the common room. It was unusually packed that night because they were having a party to celebrate Fred and George's 18th birthday. It was the twins last year at Hogwarts and Hermione was just one of the people who would sorely miss them when they were gone.   
  
After a few seconds Hermione stopped her best friends, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter laughing in a corner of the common room, but before she and Ginny could join them her path was blocked my Parvati Patil. She looked worried and her face was dark, which was quite a difference to her normally happy-giggly manner.   
  
"Hermione, where's Lavender? I need to see her."   
  
"What's the matter?" Hermione asked.   
  
Parvati sighed. "I don't know what to do. It's Seamus - he's over there kissing someone else,"  
  
Without saying anything Hermione and Ginny turned their attention towards the direction, which Parvati was now pointing out to them. They could see Seamus on the sofa kissing some girl but they couldn't make out who it was as her back was turned towards them. Lavender might be up herself but she didn't deserve this kind of humiliation.   
  
"She'll go mad! I've got to find her before she sees."  
  
"She's still in the bathroom." Hermione said. But before she could even make a move towards the bathroom herself, Parvati had pushed her out of the way and had gone to find her best friend, however, Parvati was too late. Moments later Lavender left the girls bathroom smiling brightly with her face heavily made over. Upon meeting her Parvati tried to block her path, but she only seemed interested in getting back to her boyfriend.   
  
Hermione glanced over towards Seamus hoping that the danger might be over but it wasn't.  
  
"….. Parvati," Lavender said "I need to get back to Seamus. He'll be wondering where I….."  
  
As her words dried up the room fell strangely silent. Lavender had stopped dead in her tracks, her smile looked forced now and her eyes seemed to be popping out of her head. Her smile faded as she watched Seamus who was still snogging some girls face off.   
  
It was only then that Hermione realised who it was. It was Padma Patil, Parvati's twin sister.   
  
"Get away from him," Lavender said, moving towards Seamus and Padma. "HE'S MINE."   
  
Everyone seemed to have stopped what they were doing to get a good look at the drama unfolding before their eyes. Padma seemed completely shocked, but Parvati didn't move towards her sister. Instead she tried to tug her best friend out of the common room.   
  
"Come on, Lavender. He's not worth it." Parvati said as she tried in vain to reason with her friend.   
  
"Let go of me Parvati," Lavender cried.   
  
As she struggled to free herself from Parvati's grip Lavender turned back to Seamus, tears rolling down her cheeks. "How could you do this … you bastard." She then grabbed for a bottle of butterbeer beside Seamus and threw it all over him before anyone could stop her.   
  
"Woah, Lav! What did you do that for?" Seamus said, standing up and trying to mop up some of the butterbeer.   
  
"BECAUSE YOU'RE A TWO TIMING BASTARD, THAT'S WHY!" Lavender screamed.   
  
She tried to slap Seamus but he dodged out of the way just in time leaving a very pissed off Lavender to lose her balance and go crashing onto the sofa. Just as she was about to go after him again the portrait hole opened with a bang.   
  
"What is going on here?"   
  
It was none other than Professor McGonagall, head of Gryffindor house. Everybody watched as she climbed through the portrait hole and into the common room wearing her tartan dressing-gown and hair-net. Her lips were pressed tightly together and he face was white with anger.   
  
"In all my life I've never heard such a noise," McGonagall said as she made her way towards Seamus, Padma and Lavender.   
  
"What are you doing in here Miss Patil?" She said addressing Padma when she had finally reached them. "This is not your common room. Please wait outside and I will escort you back to your rightful house."   
  
Padma almost ran to the portrait hole, nearly tripping over her own blue robes in the process.   
  
When Padma had left, McGonagall stared down at Lavender, obviously waiting for an explanation, but Lavender didn't say anything. Instead she looked around the room and saw everyone's eyes upon her. She saw Hermione and Ginny looking at her with pity in their eyes. She saw Ron, Harry and Dean staring at her as if she'd lost her marbles and she saw Parvati at her side. She then returned her gaze back to the Professor who was still waiting for an answer.   
  
"Well!" She said.  
  
"It wasn't me Professor," Lavender said, not wanting to get the blame. "It was him."  
  
Lavender broke into tears and Parvati knelt down beside her best friend to try and comfort her.   
  
~*~  
  
"What was all that about?" asked Ron, walking over to Hermione and Ginny when McGonagall had finally left. Lavender and Parvati had gone up to their room.   
  
"Well, you should be asking boy wonder over there," Hermione said with a scowl. "I'm going to see if Lavender's okay. "  
  
"Must be bad," Ron said not taking his eyes off Hermione. "She's in a right foul mood, isn't she?"  
  
"Yeah," Harry said. "and for once it has nothing to do with you."   
  
When both Hermione and Ginny had left Ron, Harry and Dean went over to Seamus to try and get the full report.   
  
"Seamus?" Dean said with a chuckle. "What did you do this time?"  
  
Seamus was still soaking from the bottle of butterbeer that had been thrown over him. Dean, Ron and Harry who hadn't seen Seamus kissing Padma were totally in the dark about what had just happened.   
  
"Well, I sort of kissed Padma …." Seamus explained.   
  
"You what?" Dean said not quite believing what he was hearing. "You kissed Padma -"  
  
"Parvati's twin sister?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yes you idiot. How many Padma's do you know?!"  
  
Ron's ears went slightly pink. "You shouldn't be having a go at me." He said. "You snogged some girl when you have a perfectly good girlfriend already."  
  
"You bloody go out with her then! See how you like spending time with Lavender -"  
  
"Nah," Harry spoke up. "He's saving himself for herm - Ouch! What was that for?"  
  
Ignoring the fact that Ron had just elbowed Harry in the stomach, Dean turned back to his best friend.  
  
"We all know what Lavender's like, but even so - bad idea mate." Dean said. "Never ever cheat on your girlfriend. Girls - they gang up and they get mad. Seamus old buddy, I wouldn't like to be in your shoes."  
  
Harry and Ron both shook their head in agreement.   
  
"Girls know how to get revenge," Ron stated. "trust me I know."  
  
~*~  
  
Lavender, Parvati and Hermione were among the few Gryffindors that made it to breakfast the next morning. Everybody was still in bed recovering from the night before including Seamus.   
  
"Hi Gin." Hermione said, greeting her friend as she walked into the Great Hall.   
  
Ginny smiled back in return as she sat down opposite Hermione. As she helped herself to some bacon she glanced over to where Lavender was sitting beside Parvati and wondered whether she was feeling any better. By the looks on her stormy face, Ginny would say that her mood wouldn't be changing any time soon.   
  
"Feeling any better today Lav?" Hermione asked, looking up from her plate after a minute of silence.  
  
"No." She answered shortly not even looking up. She began to move her food around her plate without saying a word.   
  
Hermione hadn't expected Lavender to say that she was fine. She thought about how she would be feeling if it had happened to her. For one, she wouldn't be at breakfast. Hermione pictured herself locked in her room, too embarrassed to see anyone, not letting any of her friends in for days. Not even Ron or Harry! Especially not Ron. He didn't seem like the comforting type anyway. Hermione remembered back in the third year when she had tried to hug Ron after she had been upset, but all she had got was a tap on the head.   
  
"…..Hey, Hermione! Earth to Hermione. Is anybody home….."  
  
Hermione jumped when she heard the voice behind her. She turned around to see who it was.   
  
"Sorry Hermione," Ron said with a snigger. "Didn't disturb you, did I? What were you thinking about anyway? Worrying about how many months we've got left till we have to take our O.W.L's I expect."  
  
"No I …" But she stopped herself. For some reason telling Ron that she was thinking about him seemed weird.   
  
"Stop being childish, Ron." She said simply, not wanting to get into an argument.   
  
Without another word Ron sat down next to her and Harry sat on the opposite side next to Ginny. She watched them shovel food onto their plates while listening to Parvati dishing out some of her own wisdom to make Lavender feel better. However, Hermione began to lose interest in the conversation when she felt Ron lean close to her and whisper something into her ear.   
  
"Hey, feel like digging an escape tunnel - right here in the Great Hall." Ron said, a smug look on his freckled face. "They only broke up last night and I'm sick of hearing about it all ready."  
  
"Ron! really." she said in surprise. Ron had pulled back from her now. Hermione wished he hadn't. For some reason it was nice being so close to Ron …   
  
"She's still upset and all you can do is crack jokes. Don't you even care?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"I'd be surprised if you cared about anybody but yourself." Hermione shot back moodily, but the moment she had said it she wished she hadn't. Hermione knew Ron was a good person. Well, when he wanted to be in any case.   
  
"That's not true." He bit back "I care about you…."  
  
Hermione held her breath. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Harry and Ginny share a knowing look. As if he had realised what he had said, Ron's ears went pink and he began to explain himself further.   
  
"….. and I care about Harry because you know, he's my best friend. Like you Hermione, you're my best friend too. That's …. That's why I said I care about you … and I care about Ginny."   
  
Ron glanced at Harry and Ginny briefly. Ginny looked as though she was torn between amusement and surprise and Harry looked as though he was fighting the urge not to laugh.   
  
"Okay Ron. I think you've made your point." Harry said with a snigger.   
  
"…….isn't it true Hermione?" Parvati piped up.   
  
"What's true?" Hermione asked, tearing her gaze away from Ron who's ears couldn't get much pinker but Hermione still didn't answer. She had spotted a very disturbing site walking past the Gryffindor table. Seamus was actually walking past them, hand in hand with Padma. Looking puzzled the others turned around to see what she was looking at.   
  
"I can't believe him! The git." Lavender said, jumping to her feet, her bottom lip trembling. Parvati pulled Lavender back to her seat before her friend could run after them.   
  
"Stay here," Parvati said. "I'll go have a word with my sister." With that she walked over to them.   
  
Hermione couldn't believe what she had seen. Seamus was being completely cruel and she didn't want to know what Padma was playing at.   
  
"Forget about him." Harry said, breaking the silence.   
  
"Yeah," Ron joined in. "You don't need him."  
  
Lavender smiled slightly, grateful that her friends were making an effort to cheer her up but she was still planning revenge. Seamus would pay for what he had done to her and nobody better try and stop her.   
  
~*~  
  
"I see Lavender's got over Seamus pretty quickly." Ron said as he watched Lavender flirt with a sixth year Hufflepuff in the library two days after they had seen Seamus holding hands with Padma. As Hermione pulled her heavy bag over her shoulder, which was full of library books she looked up to see what Ron was talking about.   
  
"That's strange," Hermione frowned. "I thought Lavender was planning some really horrible revenge like cursing Seamus so he'd die a brutal death or something mad like that."   
  
"Nah, she's obviously over him already." Ron said.   
  
Just then Parvati walked over to them, her arms loaded down with books. When she reached Hermione and Ron she dropped the books onto the table next to them.   
  
"I can't believe Snape's given us so much homework." She said with a sigh. "Is it me or does he get worse every year?!"  
  
"It's not just you. Greasy haired git. Ruined my week, that has." Ron mumbled darkly, picking up his own bag, which was considerably lighter than Hermione's.   
  
"Ruined your week?" Hermione said. "What? is it interfering with your very busy schedule of doing nothing because …"  
  
"Don't nag!" Ron said rolling his eyes. "I don't want to spend the rest of my life in the library listening to you ramble on thanks."   
  
"All you do is sit on your .. backside Ron Weasley. The O.W.L's …   
  
"My god Hermione!" Ron grinned. "I wondered how long you would last without -"  
  
"Excuse me!" Parvati cut in. "Do you two ever stop fighting?"  
  
"Oh, Parvati!" Hermione said as if seeing her for the first time. "You never told us what you said to your sister."  
  
"Ah well, Seamus told her some lie I think." She answered gloomily. "Apparently, Seamus was going to break up with Lavender anyway."   
  
"And what? You actually believe that?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I don't know. Even if it is true it doesn't excuse what he did to Lavender, does it?"   
  
As she talked, Parvati noticed her friend laughing happily with a good looking sixth year she'd never met. Parvati was more than a little surprised with her friends behaviour. After all, she knew how much Lavender had loved Seamus. Something just didn't add up. Parvati felt like she was stuck in the middle because Lavender was her best friend but then again Padma was her sister, her twin sister!  
  
"I'm sure she'll get over it." Ron said impatiently. "Come on, let's go Hermione!"  
  
"Ron your so …." Hermione started.  
  
"Obnoxious? Despicable? Abhorrent? Or maybe I'm all of the above." Ron said with a grin. "Now are we going?"  
  
Without waiting for an answer, Ron turned on his heel and began to leave the library.   
  
"He missed out repugnant." Hermione whispered. She then turned to Parvati. "I'll see you later."  
  
~*~  
  
Meanwhile, Seamus and Dean sat in their dorm room talking about the weeks past events. Seamus was grateful that at least his best friend seemed to be talking to him as the rest of his friends had completely ignored him, which Seamus couldn't blame them for of course.  
  
"I told Padma I was going to finish with Lav anyway - which I was." Seamus said. "I know that kiss was bad timing but -"  
  
"Bad timing, mate that's a bit of an understatement, isn't it?!"   
  
"Don't you start -" Seamus began but Dean cut him off.  
  
"So, were you actually going to dump Lavender or was that one of your famous lies, designed to get you off the hook."  
  
"No, no I really meant to finish with Lavender," Seamus stated. He looked at the floor, pushing his sandy coloured hair from his worried face. "I just didn't go about it the right way, that's all."  
  
"You can say that again mate." And with that Dean gave Seamus a friendly slap on the back and headed for the common room leaving his friend to think.   
  
Just as Dean came into the common room from the boys staircase, Hermione and Ron were entering through the portrait hole. He smiled and went over to them.  
  
"Hey guys, what's been going on?!"  
  
"Nothing much," Ron answered, throwing his bag aside. "Hermione dragged me to the library to finish off Snape's homework. It hasn't got to be in till next week either."  
  
"Stop moaning Ron. You didn't have to go with me."   
  
Hermione, who was now sitting next to the fire, had started to lay her books out on the table in front of her. Dean chuckled and changed the subject, trying to stop the two arguing with each other.   
  
"Anything interesting happen on your travels?" Dean asked, as they make their way over to Hermione.   
  
"Apart from Hermione being a know -"  
  
"We saw Parvati." She cut in.   
  
"Oh, yeah and what did she have to say for herself then?" Dean asked in a dull voice. He had a feeling this had something to do with 'the kiss'. He hoped it didn't because Dean was sick of hearing about it and by the look on his friends face, Ron felt the same way.   
  
"Oh, she was just saying how Seamus fed her sister some lie about breaking up with Lavender." She started. "I mean to say, even if that was true he shouldn't have kissed Padma! Parvati seems really worried about her -"  
  
"She seems fine to me." Ron said. "Back to her old ways and everything. You should have seen her flirting with some guy Dean -"  
  
"Ron really, how do you know?! She's really hurting at the moment."  
  
Upon hearing this Ron and Dean looked at each other and both burst out laughing. At the same moment Hermione noticed Lavender standing by the portrait hole. Hermione didn't know how long she had been there but her face looked slightly pink from anger. The laugher suddenly stopped as both the boys looked over their shoulders to find Lavender standing by the door not looking too impressed. They watched as she walked across the common room and up to her own dorm without saying a word.   
  
"See what you did!" Hermione whispered angrily snapping her Potions book shut. "And I expected more of you Dean." She continued. "Acting as childish as Ron - "  
  
"Hey!!" Ron said, offended, but before Ron could say anything else Hermione picked up her bag and headed towards the girls staircase.  
  
"Oh dear," said Harry. He had entered the common room just in time to hear the tale end of the argument. "What did you do to upset her this time Ron?"  
  
"What!" Ron yelled hotly. "I like it how I always get the bloody blame. It was Dean as well -"  
  
"She seems to have it in for you mate." Dean said, laughing. "Come on, let's go down to dinner."  
  
~*~  
  
The next morning Lavender woke up with a smile on her face. Sure, the last week had been terrible but she could start carrying out her revenge now that everything was sorted out in her head.  
  
And the plan was to make sure Seamus had no friends left, not even Dean. She would start the process when they went to Hogsmeade this Saturday. As far as she knew the whole gang were going, including Seamus. Hermione, Ginny and Parvati had said that they would stay at Hogwarts with her but she had refused, saying that she didn't want to break up the gang.  
  
"Oh no," She said to herself. "I don't want to be the reason for our cosy little gang breaking up, do I?" And anyway, Hogsmeade was the prefect place to show him that he hadn't got to her.  
  
Of course, all her girlfriends had been impressed with the way she seemed to be handling things and so they had agreed that they should go to Hogsmeade after all.   
  
Lavender sat up in bed yawning. She looked over to where Hermione and Parvati were still sleeping, their curtains closed around their four poster beds. It had been so easy to get them on her side, turning them against Seamus in the process. Parvati was her best friend after all and Hermione was disgusted with what Seamus had done. As for Ginny, well whatever Hermione thought she seemed to go along with it anyway.   
  
As for the boys - Harry seemed to have more important things on his mind after last year. Her real problem was Dean and Ron. They didn't seem to care about what Seamus had done and yesterday she had even caught them laughing about it. Even though Dean was Seamus' best friend she had decided that Ron was the worst threat to her plans with his 'don't care' attitude problem. And so the idea had come to her yesterday afternoon when she had been listening to Hermione rambling on about how heartless boys seemed to be. She was going to get Ron to be her boyfriend. It was perfect. Then he would have to care about what Seamus did to her.   
  
Her first idea had been to get Dean fancying her but he had more brains than Ron and wouldn't fall for it as easily. Plus, she had to admit, Ron was cuter. And anyway, Dean would see the error of his best friends ways and come over to her side once everyone else was. It was perfect.   
  
~*~  
  
Seamus jumped up from his seat in the common room when he saw Hermione and Parvati coming down from their dorm. After a week of misery Seamus was glad that things seemed to be getting back to normal. After all, they had invited him to Hogsmeade with them although he feared that it was more of the boys idea than the girls.   
  
"Hey Hermione, Parvati." Seamus said "Are you ready? The others are waiting in the Great Hall."  
  
Seamus was trying to make an effort with them. Judging by the look on their faces, they weren't as forgiving as Seamus would have thought. As they made their way towards the portrait hole, heading for the others, Seamus tried to think of something else to say. Parvati didn't seem to want to know him and Hermione was obviously deep in thought.   
  
"So, er … Parvati you look pretty ….."  
  
Seamus stopped himself. That defiantly wasn't the way to go. He had to remember that things weren't back to normal with the girls and so he had to watch what he said.   
  
~*~  
  
Hermione didn't say a word as she make her way down to the Great Hall to find the others because she was too busy thinking. The last week had been interesting to say the least. For one she couldn't make out if Lavender was actually over Seamus already or if she was just hiding her true feelings. There was no telling with her.   
  
She didn't know why but Hermione was starting to feel sorry for Seamus. Sure he was a total smoothie and he could be cocky as well but Hermione still liked him. He could be even worse than Ron at times she thought with a smile. And anyway, hadn't Seamus been through enough this week? All said and done, she still felt sorry for Lavender at the same time.   
  
"….. Ron, that was really quite rude." Lavender shouted, laughing at the same time.   
  
Hermione had quite a shock when she entered the Great Hall minutes later. She saw Lavender draped over Ron, her face heavily make over as if she was going to a party instead of just Hogsmeade. Ron was laughing too, but he didn't seem comfortable giving the fact that Lavender was standing so close to him.   
  
Hermione glanced over towards Ginny who seemed to be as confused as her. She shrugged to indicate that she didn't know what was going on either.   
  
"Hermione? Are you going to have some breakfast before we go?" She turned around and saw Harry standing beside her.   
  
"No thanks Harry," She answered faking a smile. "I'm not hungry anymore."  
  
" …. So are we going then?" Ron asked, but before anyone could answer Lavender pulled him away, which Ron didn't look too happy about.   
  
"Walk up front with me, Ron." She said, looping her arm through his "I have something amazing to tell you ….."  
  
"What's going on?" Harry said as they followed. "I feel as though I've missed something."   
  
"I wish I knew what it was." Hermione said more to herself than Harry.   
  
To be continued .....   
  
*SLK* 


	2. Getting Ron's attention

Disclaimer: Not mine.  
Summery: Lavender flirts with Ron and Hermione is shocked to discover that she actually fancies her best friend!  
  
Please read and review!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Two  
Getting Ron's Attention  
  
By  
Stacey L Kendall  
~*~  
  
"Come on," Hermione said. "admit it, she's all over him. I mean, when's she ever shown any interest in him before?"  
  
Later that day, Hermione and Ginny were sitting at a table inside the Three Broomsticks with Harry and Parvati beside them. They were listening to what Hermione was rambling on about, while sipping their butterbeers. Ginny was smirking at her, but the other two seemed bored as if they had been listening to her moan for hours.   
  
"Hermione," Ginny stated. "If I didn't know better I'd say you were jealous of Lavender flirting with my big brother."  
  
"….Wh-what?! Of course I'm not jealous! Ginny don't be silly. I'm just wondering what game Lavenders playing that's all."  
  
Hermione turned her attention towards Ron and Lavender who were standing at the bar not far from Seamus and Dean. Lavender could be heard laughing loudly and standing very close to Ron. Seamus seemed to be trying is hardest not to look at his ex-girlfriend as he talked with Dean. On the other hand, Ron didn't seem to mind having Lavender draped all over him anymore.   
  
"I'm having a wonderful time, Ron," Lavender said. "I didn't know you were so funny. I'm so glad I have a friend like you …."  
  
Hermione pulled her face at the last remark. As far as she knew, Ron couldn't stand Lavender and visa versa. She would have hardly called them friends at the best of times.   
  
"Don't let it get to you Hermione." Harry said. Why was it getting to her so much, Hermione thought.  
  
~*~  
  
Later that night yet another party was in full swing inside the Gryffindor common room. Ginny knew it had something to do with her brothers again. Fred and George were leaving Hogwarts that year and having less than a year before they left for good, the twins seemed to be making as much mischief as humanly possible.   
  
"We're making a lasting impression, Gin." George had said one night.   
  
"Yeah, don't want anybody to forget the Weasley twins were here do we George?" Fred said with a grin.   
  
"Go out with a bang I say." George answered.   
  
Ginny knew that no one, students or teachers, would forget her brothers in a hurry since they had caused no end of trouble around Hogwarts from the moment they had entered the castle as first years.   
  
As Ginny looked around to see where everybody else had got to, she noticed Hermione and Parvati walking towards her.   
  
"…..Another party as well." Hermione was saying. "Professor McGonagall will take all our points and we'll never win the house cup again!"  
  
"Relax Hermione." Parvati answered. She looked a bit annoyed with Hermione and Ginny couldn't blame her either. Hermione had been irritable ever since the Three Broomsticks.   
  
"Have you seen Lavender around, Gin?" Parvati asked.   
  
Ginny pointed Lavender out to Parvati. She wasn't on her own though. She was still stuck to Ron's side handing him butterbeers. Ron seemed a bit tipsy as he laughed at something Lavender said.   
  
Hermione frowned slightly, but didn't say anything as she filled a cup full of punch and drank it quickly. Just then, Dean made his way over to them with a rather large grin plastered on his face.   
  
"What do you thinks going on between those two?" he asked, obviously talking about Ron and Lavender.   
  
"I don't know," Hermione said, wiping her mouth. "and quite frankly, I don't care."  
  
With that said, Hermione left.   
  
"What's the matter with Hermione?" Dean asked, confused.  
  
"No idea!" Parvati answered. "She's been like that since Hogsmeade."   
  
~*~  
  
Lavender sighed loudly. She had grown bored of listening to Ron talk about Quidditch with his brothers, Fred and George. She had to admit, her plan wasn't working quite as well as she first thought. She had even tried getting him drunk on butterbeers but that hadn't got her very far.  
  
"Ron," She said, getting up from her spot on the sofa beside him. "I really need to talk to you …"  
  
"Oh, Ronnie! Better do as she says!" George joked.   
  
"Hey!" Fred said. "Our little brother has actually pulled."  
  
"I'm so proud …. "  
  
Lavender dragged Ron up towards the dorms and away from the party. Although he wasn't exactly stopping her, Ron didn't seem too happy about where they were heading.   
  
"Uh …. Lavender. I don't think I'm allowed up here." Ron stated, swaying just a little.   
  
Lavender didn't answer. Instead she sat a tipsy Ron on her bed, supporting him as she sat down next to him. If she didn't act quickly Ron would be too out of it and she wouldn't be able to carry her plan through.   
  
"Ron, I'm really depressed - you know, about Seamus." She reminded him, as she was wearing a very confused look. "I just thought you could cheer me up, perhaps -"  
  
"Wh-what do you want me to do Lav?" he asked, as she edged closer to him, her face inches from his. "I c-could tell you a joke -"   
  
Lavender closed the gap between them by pressing her lips on his. She heard him let out a surprised gasp as she moved her mouth over his. After a moment Ron began to kiss her back, placing his hands on her waist clumsily.   
  
After a minute or so Lavender heard the door open, but she didn't stop to see who it was. Instead she carried on, deepening the kiss even further. Who ever was standing in the door way, whether it was Hermione or Parvati, would tell the others what was going on and soon Seamus would know what it felt like to be hurt.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey, Ron - come on mate, wakey ,wakey," Harry said, trying not to laugh at his friends obvious hand over state. "Time to get up and face the world -"  
  
"Harry, Gerroff will ya -" Harry heard Ron mutter. A moment later, he watched as Ron, looking very tired with dark circles under his sleepy eyes, poked his head from underneath his covers. The light obviously didn't agree with Ron, as he dived back under his covers after only a second.   
  
"Come on, Ron! You'll miss breakfast -" Harry let out a small laugh as he heard Ron moan loudly. Ron poked his head out again, his red hair now standing on end.   
  
"Time?" Ron asked, squinting his eyes so he could make out Harry standing over his bed.   
  
"9:13 - in the morning. Your lucky it's Sunday," He answered. Ron moaned again. It was obviously too early for him to be even thinking about getting up after last nights events.   
  
"Nice pyjamas by the way." Harry said. Ron was still wearing the clothes he had on last night.   
  
"Wha-?" Ron said thickly, struggling to sit up.   
  
"What happened to you anyway?"   
  
Harry could see Ron was trying to answer his question. He passed him a cup of water while he waited. Ron took a long drink, leaving the glass nearly empty.   
  
"There was a party right?" Ron asked.  
  
"Well, you must be in a bad way if he can't even remember that -"  
  
"Beer, I remember drinking a lot of beer…. talking to Fred and George bou summit … Lavender …" Ron's eyes grew wide. "Omigod." Ron collapsed on his bed, pulling his covers up high above his head.   
  
~*~  
  
"Come on, Ginny," Hermione said, putting jam on her toast. They were both in the Great Hall having breakfast. "Harry was looking at you -"  
  
"He wasn't -"  
  
"He was, of course he was, Gin you're really pretty -"  
  
Ginny blushed a little.  
  
"Anyway, how would you know who was or wasn't looking at me Hermione." Ginny said. "You were too busy looking at what Ron was up to."  
  
This time it was Hermione's turn to blush. She suddenly became interested in the peace of toast in her hand and didn't answer. That settled it for Ginny, Hermione liked her brother. She actually fancied Ron. Of course, all the signs had been pointing towards it for quite a while now. The way Hermione had behaved when Lavender was seen flirting with Ron could only be described as jealously. Ron had acted exactly the same way when Hermione had gone to the Yule Ball with Viktor Krum last year. Ginny tried not to laugh out loud, but she couldn't help it.   
  
"What's the matter?" Hermione asked, looking confused.   
  
"Nothing, nothing," Ginny answered. She decided that she wouldn't question Hermione about her new discovery, well not yet anyway.   
  
Hermione took a bite of her toast, still wondering what on earth Ginny was laughing at. She didn't have the energy this morning since last night had been a total nightmare. She hadn't been in the party mood at all and the fact that Lavender spent every minute of the party draped over Ron only added to her horrible mood. And then, she had seen something that had totally shocked her. Ron, her best friend had actually kissed Lavender in her own dorm room. Hermione was so confused as to why the whole thing was bothering her so much, she hadn't hold anyone about what she had been, not even Ginny. Although she didn't know how much longer she would be able to keep it to herself.   
  
"... her fault and you didn't do anything at all," Harry said. "Trying to have her wicked way with you, was she?"  
  
Hermione looked up and saw Harry and Ron entering the Great Hall.   
  
"Shut up, will you," Ron whispered, but Hermione had heard Harry very clearly and she also knew what they were on about. She felt like getting up and leaving them to it. Hermione didn't know whether she could act normally, knowing what she did.   
  
Before they could even say hello, Hermione dropped a half eaten bit of toast onto her plate, said excuse me just loud enough to be heard and hurried out of the Great Hall, nearly tripping over her own robes in the process. Ron and Harry stared after her, looking somewhat confused.   
  
"What the matter with her?" Ron asked, sitting down beside Harry.   
  
Ginny let out a little sigh and stood up.   
  
"I'll go find out, shell I? Leave you to enjoy your breakfast!" she said sarcastically, and with that she left.   
  
"Girls!" Ron moaned. "Do you get the feeling we've missed something?"  
  
Harry shrugged, helping himself to some breakfast.   
  
Just as Ron was about to grab a bit of toast himself, he heard someone call his name. He groaned when he realised who it was.   
  
"Ron," Lavender said happily. "Last night was really great. Thank you for cheering me up"  
  
And with that she left, blowing him a kiss as she went. Harry laughed beside him.   
  
"Oh, shut up, Harry." He said. His head was seriously starting to hurt again.   
  
~*~  
  
Ginny made her way to Gryffindor Tower, hoping that Hermione would be there. She finally made it to the place where the Fat Lady's portrait hung and told her the password. She noticed Hermione sitting by the fire as soon as she walked in. She walked over to her, trying not to make her jump.   
  
"Hermione?" She said, almost in a whisper. Hermione jumped.   
  
"G-Ginny - why did you follow me up here?"  
  
Ginny sat down next her friend on the sofa.   
  
"Are you going to tell me why you almost ran out of the Great Hall when Harry and Ron entered, or do I have to guess?!"  
  
"Oh, Gin. It's stupid really, I mean, you really don't want to know." Hermione said, she stared at the fire. "Trust me."  
  
"Come on, Hermione! I know it has something to do with Ron. Is it because he was seen stumbling down the girls staircase with Lavender last night?"  
  
Hermione turned round to face Ginny again, shocked at what she had just heard her friend say.   
  
"How do you know about that?" She gasped.   
  
"I heard the twins making jokes about it - it's that isn't it?"  
  
Ginny stared at her friend, waiting for an answer. For the first time that morning she noticed that Hermione looked truly miserable.   
  
"Well, that's partly it." She answered after a while. "I sort of walked in on Lavender - um, kissing Ron …"  
  
Ginny tried to say something but Hermione suddenly stood up and walked over to the fireplace, her back towards Ginny. She didn't seem to know where to put herself. After a moment she turned around so that Ginny could see her face, which had gone a pinkish colour.   
  
" … I mean to say, I don't know why I'm so bothered! It's only Ron. He's my best friend and everything but -"  
  
A sudden thought hit Ginny. Hermione liked Ron, that much was clear by now. But she didn't actually know it herself yet! Ginny didn't know what to say. Should she point out that it seemed Hermione had the hot's for Ron and that's why she was so upset? However, she decided against that idea, since it would only make things worse.   
  
"Hermione - Ron was really drunk last night," Ginny said. "I don't think he even knew what he was doing."   
  
"Yeah, I know -"  
  
"Ron doesn't even like Lavender -"  
  
"I wish Lavender and Seamus had never got together." Hermione said, her voice taking on an angry tone. "Then none of this would have happened."  
  
~*~  
  
Back in the Great Hall, Harry and Ron were still eating breakfast. Ron, who wasn't eating much seemed to be deep in thought about something. He began to shake his head, obviously sick of thinking about it and turned to Harry.   
  
"So, did you have a good time last night?" Ron asked.   
  
Harry turned to Ron, having been deep in thought himself it took him a while to take the question in. Having understood what Ron had said, a worried look spread across him face.   
  
"Uh -" he said, stalling for him.   
  
Harry didn't have a very good time at the party either. He had spend the night staring at Ginny, Ron's little sister or else worrying about what kind of mess his best friend was getting himself into. Just like everybody else, Harry wondered what Lavender was up to - flirting with Ron so much.   
  
"Could have been better, I s'pose."  
  
"Why," Ron asked, "What happened to you?"  
  
Noticing the strange look on Ron's face, Harry couldn't help but wonder whether Ron had actually noticed that he had been staring at Ginny all night. No one knew that Harry liked Ginny and he wanted to keep it that way for the time being. Something told him Ron wouldn't be too happy about his best mate fancying his little sister at the moment, what with everything else that had been happening lately.   
  
"Nothing much really," Harry answered. "Anyway, shouldn't you be warning about what happened with you and Lavender -"  
  
"Oh Harry, did you have to bring that up." Ron moaned. "It's really doing by head in."  
  
"So, I take it you don't fancy her then." Harry sniggered.   
  
"Of course I don't." Ron said. "You know I don't -"  
  
"Well, Ron the only thing you can do is tell her that - and soon before she starts hanging off you all the time."  
  
~*~  
  
Lavender had just left the Great Hall and was on her way up to the library to meet Parvati. She didn't actually know if her plan was going well or not, but one thing she did know, she was causing a lot of confusion.   
  
Parvati couldn't understand why she was flirting with Ron so much, Hermione seems a bit out of it, and despite the kiss, Ron didn't seem to be falling for her at all and to make matters worse, everybody seemed to be forgiving Seamus for what he had done.   
  
Lavender knew she needed a new plan - and fast.   
  
~*~  
  
It was Tuesday afternoon and Hermione was heading to the library after her last class with Professor Vector. She was going to make a start on some of the homework, which she had been given that day. She was about to step inside the library, when she heard someone calling her. Hermione turned around to see Ron running up to her, his face slightly pink from running no doubt.   
  
"Hermione! Hey, I knew I'd find you here," he started.   
  
"Hello Ron," she said, somewhat formally. She hadn't really spoken to him since the party, although she was wondering whether he and Lavender had got any further in their - relationship, Hermione wasn't the sort of person who would just ask a question like that out of no where.   
  
"I need to speak to you," Ron said, pulling her to one side. "Is that okay?"  
  
"Yes, I mean, of course." Hermione muttered, feeling strange as he touched her.   
  
"Well, I sort of need your advice, since you're a girl, which you so kindly pointed out last year -"  
  
Hermione noticed he was smiling at what he had said. 'He has a nice smile' she thought. After a while, his face became serious.   
  
"- the thing is, well, how would you go about letting a girl know - well, that you don't like her without hurting her feelings, and you know, having things thrown at you?"  
  
"You what," Hermione muttered. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was it possible that Ron didn't like Lavender after all and what she had seen on Saturday night had been a mistake, an act of drunken behaviour, just like Ginny had said.   
  
"Well," she started again. "You'll just have to talk to her, tell her the truth. That's the best you can do. I, er … is this about Lavender?"  
  
"Yeah," Ron said, nodding. "Can't have her hanging off me forever, mind you I don't blame her. Who wouldn't."  
  
Ron smiled again, letting her know he was joking. Hermione noticed how blue his eyes were as she stood there looking at him.   
  
"Be careful Ron," she said, "She's been through enough lately."  
  
"Yeah, I know." he said, still looking at her, half smiling. "Well, thanks 'Mione. Your totally the best. I'll see you later." And with that he walked off, leaving Hermione to stair after him.   
  
'Mione - he had never called her that before, but she liked it. She felt strangely happy now that she knew Ron didn't like Lavender after all. Something suddenly clicked in her head. 'Do I actually like Ron, more than a friend -'  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione didn't bother going to the library. Instead she walked back to her common room, totally in shock. The Fat Lady had to shout at her before she realised that she was standing in front of the Gryffindors entrance. When she finally made it inside the common room, Hermione flopped down on a sofa and looked around, her face expressionless. Ginny was sitting across from her but she seemed to be doing some homework and hadn't seen her come in.   
  
"Er .. Gin -"   
  
Ginny looked up from her homework. "Hold on, I'm just in the middle of this question."   
  
Hermione didn't know whether she should be talking about this to Ginny, since Ron was her brother and all, but she had to tell someone and there was no one else Hermione could go to. She wasn't that close to Parvati and Lavender - not close enough to tell them something like this anyway. And besides, Lavender had been through a lot lately and Parvati, being her best friend was worried about her. She couldn't talk to Harry either. Although Harry was one of her best friends she couldn't exactly go to him with something like this. For one, he was a boy and for another he was Ron's best friend as well.   
  
Hermione felt as though she was going mad with confusion. How could she actually fancy Ron. He was her best friend after all. And anyway, weren't they always fighting? They would be at each others throats over the smallest of things and then they wouldn't speak to each other for days, weeks, or even months on end. Hermione remembered when Ron hadn't spoken to her for two whole months because he thought her cat Crookshanks, had eaten Scabbers.   
  
Hermione watched as Ginny finished off her homework and then shut her book, ready to listen.  
  
"What's the matter?" Ginny finally said, "You look a bit stressed."  
  
"I, er … was just talking to Ron," she said. "He wanted to talk about something. Wanted to ask a girl -"  
  
"About what?" Ginny asked.   
  
"Well, he asked me how you let down a girl without hurting her feelings."  
  
"What," Ginny said. "Well, that's good isn't it. I mean, he must have been talking about Lavender - there's not many other girls hanging off him, is there."  
  
"Yeah, it was Lavender," Hermione said, dazed. "I told him to tell the truth. - Ginny"  
  
"Yep,"  
  
"I was really sort of, glad when he said he didn't like Lavender. And then I realised something -  
  
Ginny was smiling now, as if she knew what Hermione was about to say. "And what was that?" she asked.   
  
"I, I think I like Ron more than a friend -   
  
Hermione looked at Ginny, who said nothing. She didn't look surprised at all. Ginny opened her mouth to say something but a loud bang made them both jump. They looked around just in time to see Lavender climb through the portrait hole. She appeared to be crying as she ran past them and up the girls staircase.   
  
"Do you think Ron's told her?" Ginny asked.   
  
But Hermione didn't answer. Someone else was coming through the portrait hole. It was Parvati.   
  
"Did Lavender come in here?" Parvati said panting, she had obviously been running after Lavender.  
  
"Yeah," Ginny answered. "What's going on?"  
  
"It's Seamus - he's been telling everyone that he's - he's slept with Lavender."  
  
To be continued....  
  
*SLK* 


	3. Facing the ugly

Disclaimer: Not mine.  
Summery: Will Lavender have any friends left when it's all over? Now Ron's cooking up a plan. What is it?  
  
Please read and review!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Three  
Facing the Ugly   
  
By  
Stacey L Kendall  
~*~  
  
"I just can't believe he'd be so cruel." Lavender said gulping back tears and then blowing her nose loudly.  
  
Parvati shook her head in astonishment while Hermione and Ginny glanced at each other, both looking somewhat bewildered. They seemed to be having trouble believing Lavender's story.   
  
A few minutes ago Parvati had followed Lavender back to their dorm room, meeting Ginny and Hermione on the way. Now they were all sitting around Lavender's four poster bed listening to what she had to say.   
  
"I just can't believe that Seamus would do something like this." Ginny said, earning herself a glare from Parvati.   
  
"I know what I heard," Lavender replied dramatically. "Oh, it's so awful! I bet the whole school knows by now."  
  
"How do we know it's true?" Hermione asked, more to herself than anyone else.   
She just didn't believe that Seamus would do something so hurtful. Kissing Padma had been bad enough, but spreading rumours about sleeping with Lavender, that was going too far. Hermione was 99% sure that Seamus wouldn't sink that low. What reason did he actually have for telling such lies anyway? Surely Seamus wouldn't want to make things even worse for himself. As far as she knew, hardly any of his friends, including herself and Ginny, were making much of effect to talk to him in any case. Hermione suddenly felt a little bit guilty about that, although she didn't know why.   
  
Hermione looked at Lavender, who was currently drying her red eyes with a tissue. She remembered that Lavender had been up to something ever since Seamus had cheated on her. Hanging off Ron like that ever since Hogsmeade. Lavender wasn't so innocent herself….  
  
Hermione suddenly felt as though she didn't want to believe Lavender's story. Why had she been flirting with Ron? Hermione wanted to know. She felt angry but she pushed the feeling away just as soon as it had entered her mind. She knew she was being silly. Just because Lavender had been flirting with her best friend didn't mean she was lying about this.   
  
Before Lavender could say anything to prove it was the truth, Parvati suddenly stood up and took a few steps towards the door.   
  
"That's it!" She said looking over her shoulder. "I'll go and ask him myself."   
  
"No!" Lavender said in alarm.   
  
Lavender began to panic. If Parvati asked Seamus about the rumour he would only deny it. What with Ginny and Hermione already looking for any reason not to believe her tale it wasn't very likely that Lavender would get her revenge if Seamus had the chance to tell his side of the story.  
  
"I don't want you to do that," she said. "I, I think it would be better if I just ignored him - if we just ignored him."  
  
"Yes I think your right," Parvati said, taking her seat next Hermione once again. A wave of relief washed over Lavender's face, but the others didn't seem to notice. "Show him that you aren't bothered,"   
  
Parvati glanced at Hermione and Ginny who looked uncomfortable with the idea of taking sides again. Especially when there was no evidence to prove that Lavender was indeed telling the truth.  
  
"Don't you agree?" Parvati added.   
  
"O-of course," Hermione said, not knowing why she had actually said it. Ginny shook her head in agreement, looking at Hermione sadly as if she didn't want to agree at all.   
  
Lavender let out a sigh of relief. Her first plan to get Ron fancying her hadn't worked quite as she hoped, but it looked as though she might just be able to full off plan B. Hopefully Seamus would regret ever cheating on her.   
  
"And to think, I was actually starting to feel sorry for him." Parvati said, as Lavender turned away from them, unable to hide the rather large grin that was playing on her lips.   
  
~*~  
  
The last two weeks had been a nightmare for Seamus. The fact that he seemed to becoming a social outcast with his small group of close friends wasn't making him feel any better either. Of course, he knew he only had his self to blame for that. In the last few days he'd hardly talked to anyone except for Dean. Although, Dean had told him that Hermione and Ginny were considering easing up on him a little bit, they still hadn't spoken to him.   
  
Lavender seemed to be over him though, which was a good thing. She had been flirting with Ron ever since their trip to Hogsmeade. Seamus was glad that she seemed to be getting back to her normal self but he couldn't help but think how weird it was - and why Ron? Lavender hadn't shown any interested in him before.   
  
Seamus stepped inside the Gryffindor common room and saw Hermione and Ginny coming down the girl's staircase, deep in conversation. He decided to try and talk to them. After all, he had nothing left to lose.   
  
"Hey," Seamus said, somewhat sheepishly.   
  
Hermione and Ginny looked rather surprised to see him there. They still didn't know whether to believe what Lavender had told them just moments before. However, despite what they had said to Parvati and Lavender, they certainly weren't going to ignore Seamus until they found some truth in Lavender's story. Hermione especially wanted to hear his side first. Despite what he did to Lavender, Ginny and Hermione agreed that they at least owed him that much, being his friends as well.   
  
"Hi Seamus." Hermione said.   
  
"So, uh, you're speaking to me then?" Seamus asked, running his hand through his sandy hair making it stick up on top.   
  
"Sort of -" Ginny started.   
  
"There's something you should know -" Hermione added.   
  
Thinking that if Parvati wasn't going to confront him and tell him what was going on they might as well. Hermione and Ginny proceeded to tell Seamus everything that Lavender had told them only minutes before. At first Seamus looked at them blankly, but by the time they had finished their speech he looked utterly shocked almost beyond words.   
  
"WHAT!" Seamus almost shouted.   
  
He turned his gaze to the floor for a second, shaking his head. His face was screwed up in frustration and utter shock. When he looked back up at Hermione and Ginny, Seamus looked somewhat green.   
  
"You don't believe that, do you?"  
  
Seamus voice sounded shaky, as though he was pleading with them to believe that he hadn't spread such a vicious rumour, which led Hermione and Ginny to believe that it couldn't possibly be true. Perhaps the rumour had been made up by someone else. It was defiantly possible.   
  
"Well," Ginny said. "We don't know. From what we've seen from your reaction -"  
  
"Perhaps Lavender got it wrong." Hermione offered.   
  
Seamus ran his hand through his hair again, shaking his head in reply. His eyes were darting around the room, looking anywhere expect at Hermione and Ginny. Things were defiantly getting worse for Seamus instead of better. He needed some time to think about everything.   
  
"I'm just going - I can't believe -" and with that he backed out of the common room, leaving Hermione and Ginny to stair after him. The Fat Lady's portrait swung shut behind him.   
  
It had to be a nightmare. He'd wake up and everything would be back to normal. Oh, how wonderful it would be if he only had such things as exams and schoolwork to worry about. Instead he was left wondering whether he'd even be alive once Lavender and Parvati got their claws into him. He didn't fancy his chances, as girls could be quite brutal when they got together in their little groups. Dean, Harry and Ron had even warned him as much. Mind you, Lavender could be quite scary on her own. He knew her only to well as he had been in the same House as her for almost five years. Seamus thought that he'd rather take on Snape, who took them for Potions and always liked to take points off Gryffindor if they even so much as breathed the wrong way in front of him than an angry, revenge seeking Lavender at the moment.   
  
Seamus seriously began to wonder what exactly had been going through his mind, thinking he could get away with kissing another girl in his own common room where everybody could see him. Sure Lavender was annoying and it was defiantly true that he was intending to break up with her before he even kissed Padma, but he'd never spread a rumour like that. There was just no way.   
  
"Hi," he heard a voice say. He looked up and saw Padma standing in front of him.   
  
"Hi Padma," he replied. He hadn't really seen Parvati's twin sister since the day after the party. Everybody thought they were a couple, but they weren't. Of course, that hadn't been his choice. Padma didn't seem to think it was a good idea. Seamus guessed that it probably had something to do with Parvati -   
  
"Everything okay?" she asked in an attempt to make conversation.  
  
"Could be better."   
  
"What do you mean?" Padma asked, "It isn't something to do with Lavender is it?"   
  
At first Seamus didn't answer. He looked as though he was still sorting through everything that Hermione and Ginny had told him in the common room.   
  
"Little cow," he said, more to himself than Padma. He had just realised what must have happened. The only person who had created that horrible rumour about him sleeping with Lavender was Lavender herself. It had to be. How else would a rumour like that get around. She was seeking revenge. There was no doubt about that.   
  
"What?" Padma said. She seemed a bit shocked.   
  
"She's been running around telling people what we did together…"  
  
"Uh, what are you talking about, Seamus?"  
  
"Oh, she's been telling everybody I've been boasting about having sex with her." Seamus said, feeling both annoyed and angry.   
  
Feeling somewhat alarmed at what Seamus had just said; Padma said a quick goodbye and went back to her own common room. Seamus didn't notice at first and so he carried on explaining about his realisation, not actually realising that he was talking to himself.   
  
"I can't believe her," Seamus said, when Padma had left. "We never even…. I wouldn't do something like that -"  
  
~*~  
  
"Did you see how Seamus backed out of the common room like that," Ginny said. "I wonder where such a rumour started, if it wasn't him."  
  
"Uh, uh." Hermione answered. She didn't sound interested at all.   
  
"So -" Ginny said, trying to make conversation with her friend for the tenth time. Hermione seemed to be deep in thought. They were down in the Great Hall having dinner later that day. Ginny knew what she wanted to talk about and it had nothing to do with Seamus and Lavender. She had grown sick of hearing about that anyway. This was much more interesting.   
  
" - you fancy my big brother." Hermione almost choked to death on her pumpkin juice.   
  
"Watch it," Hermione heard someone say as Ginny rubbed her on the back in an attempt to make her feel better. She turned around and saw Fred and George Weasley standing behind her with big smiles on their freckled faces. Hermione blushed, wondering if they'd heard anything of what Ginny had said moments before she had hastily choked in shock. She wasn't expecting Ginny to bring that up so soon.   
  
"Wouldn't want you choking to death on pumpkin juice would we." George said, sitting down next to Hermione and taping her on the back himself while Fred remained standing.   
  
"Yeah, then all that useful book reading would go to waste. Your too smart to die yet Hermione." Fred said with a grin.   
  
"Thanks" Hermione muttered, still red in the face, hoping that was all the twins had to say. But they didn't leave.   
  
"So, which one of the Weasley brothers do you fancy then, Hermione?" Fred asked.   
  
Hermione nearly died of humiliation. There was no way that the Weasley twins could find out who she liked. She would never hear the last of it. Hermione's life wouldn't be worth living. She shot a look at Ginny, pleading for help.   
  
"Uh," Ginny said, "Don't be silly Fred. I was only joking. Hermione has better taste."  
  
"Oh, Ginny! Come on, don't you know us by now? I mean, we are your brothers. At least give us some credit." Fred said, shaking his head.   
  
"We can't be tricked that easy I'm afraid." George said, he turned to face Hermione. "Which one is it Hermione? We won't tell anyone, we swear."  
  
"Leave her alone you two -" Ginny started.   
  
"I've got it," Fred said in delight. "I know why she can't tell us! Because she quite obviously fancies me. I mean, I can't blame her really. I'm rather cute if I do say so myself."  
  
Fred puffed out his chest in an attempt to look manlier. He ran both hands through his red hair several times in an attempt to make it lye flat and then straitened out his Hogwart robes.   
  
"You ninny!" George piped up. "Why would she want you when she could have me. I'm the good-looking twin. I'm so handsome it even shocks me sometimes."   
  
Ginny tried not to laugh at her brothers for Hermione's sake, who was turning a dangerous shade of red.   
  
"We're identical you stupid sod." Fred bit back. "Anyway, you know who would suit her better, since I'm taken and everything."   
  
Ginny and Hermione both held their breath waiting for Fred to answer. They were almost sure that Fred knew who it was.   
  
"Why, it's perfect Percy of course." Fred said.   
  
"Yes, I see what you mean, all knowing brother of mine." George chipped in. Ginny knew they were only teasing Hermione.   
  
"They have a lot in common wouldn't you say George."  
  
"Oh shut up you two," Ginny said, finally sick of them joking around at Hermione's expense.   
  
"Sorry Gin, didn't mean to catch you at a bad moment." George said sarcastically, getting up from where he was sitting beside Hermione. As he did this, George whispered into Hermione's ear making her jump slightly. "Don't worry, we know who it really is." And with that they left.   
  
Hermione didn't say anything when Fred and George finally disappeared. Instead she picked up the book, which lay beside her and hid behind it, hiding her purple face from view. Before Ginny could think of anything that might make her friend feel better, she noticed Seamus sit down opposite her, looking quite grim. Ginny was just about to ask him if he was all right when Parvati came storming over to them looking furious.   
  
"You have a lot of explaining to do Seamus," Parvati spat, standing beside Ginny so that she was also opposite Seamus. He had dropped his goblet in surprise and pumpkin juice spilled all over the table nearly reaching Ginny's own plate.   
  
"It's true what Lavender said, you were mouthing off, spreading rumours,"   
  
"I didn't -" Seamus started.   
  
"Oh, so you're trying to tell me that my own twin sister would lie about to me!" Parvati snapped.  
  
Ginny looked at Hermione, who had moved the book away from her face in surprise. Ginny knew what Hermione was thinking because she was thinking the exact same thing herself. Had they been wrong to believe Seamus after all? If Padma had heard Seamus mouthing off about sleeping with Lavender it meant that he was in fact guilty of spreading that horrible rumour, didn't it? Lavender had been right after all.   
  
"You actually mouthed off about Lavender to my sister!" Parvati continued to say. "Didn't you think she would tell me -"   
  
"But I wasn't. I was just telling her -" Seamus said.   
  
He looked over towards Hermione and Ginny thinking that at least they would believe him, but they looked as angry as Parvati. Seamus didn't know what to do. He couldn't believe what was happening. How could his life get any worse?   
  
~*~  
  
Later still, Lavender sat alone in her dorm room, running a brush through her long main of hair. Now everybody had left, she had time to think about what she had done. Something was defiantly bugging her and she felt strangely empty. Lavender really didn't understand why she felt this way.   
  
"I should be enjoying my victory." Lavender said to herself. Parvati had told her what had happened in the Great Hall only two hours ago. She had to admit, even she had been a bit shocked but one thing was for sure, no one would forgive Seamus for this.   
  
So why did she feel so strange?!  
  
Did it have something to do with Ron? After all, she had used him to get at Seamus. Even though they weren't exactly close Ron was still her friend and she felt a tiny bit guilty for using him. It was a shame that she didn't fancy him. Ron wasn't too bad. He was kinda sweet and good-looking in a funny sort of way and he made her laugh.   
  
Lavender let out a loud sigh and fell back on her soft bed. Ron was one of the good guys but she also knew that she would never care for him that way. Not like she had cared for Seamus anyway.   
  
It suddenly hit Lavender, why she was feeling so empty. She hadn't wanted to admit it before because it hurt too much. She missed Seamus.   
  
~*~  
  
"Checkmate."   
  
Ron and Harry were sitting in the common room playing chess for the third time. Quite unsurprisingly Ron had just won making it three to Ron and zilch to poor Harry. He didn't look too bothered though, since he was used to it now. It was quite hard to beat the person who had won against McGonagall's giant chess set.   
  
"I don't know why I even bother playing," Harry said, packing his peace's away. "I haven't won you once in five years."  
  
"Oh, come on Harry." Ron said. "Play another. If you don't I'll be forced to do my transfiguration homework. I swear McGonagall's been giving us extra homework since Fred and George's 18th birthday party."  
  
"Come off it Ron," Harry said. "We have got the O.W.L's soon you know? I bet you haven't even started revising yet."  
  
"Scary," Ron said, looking wide eyed.   
  
"I know, I don't know where to start -" Harry started.  
  
"No not that, you sounded exactly like Hermione. Down to the last detail and everything."  
  
"That reminds me," Harry said, grinning slightly. "Have you talked to Lavender yet?"  
  
"What does Hermione have -" Ron started. Noticing the rather large grin on Harry's face he shut up, his ears going pink.   
  
"If you want to talk to her," Harry started, trying not to laugh. "Now is as good a time as any."   
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"Because she's coming down the girls staircase now."  
  
Ron spun around and saw Lavender just reaching the bottom of the girl's staircase. He shot a feeble glance at Harry, got up and made his way towards Lavender, who hadn't noticed him yet.   
  
"L-lavender?," Ron said, trying to get her attention from across the common room. Lavender stopped midway towards the portrait hole, turned around and faced him.   
  
"I wanted to-" Ron started, walking over to her. But before Ron could explain himself further, Lavender had interrupted him.   
  
"Oh Ron," She said. "I'm so glad your here. I was looking for you actually."   
  
"I just -"  
  
"Listen," Lavender continued, "I really wanted to thank you, you know, for helping to cheer me up. You were a big help to me."  
  
"That's alright. But Lavender -"  
  
"I know it must have been hard for you," She went on, placing two fingers on Ron's mouth. Preventing him from interrupting her again. "Being Seamus' friend and everything."   
  
"But-"  
  
"And you've been a great friend to me Ron. Your friendship means a lot to me."  
  
"Friends?" Ron asked, removing Lavender's fingers away from his mouth. Ron looked a little relieved, Lavender noticed.   
  
"Yep, most defiantly," Lavender smiled. "I've got to go. I'll see you later Ron."   
  
Lavender hesitated for a minute then reached up and kissed Ron on the cheek. Ron stared after her as she left through the portrait hole.   
  
"Well, that was easy." Harry said from behind Ron. "All you have to worry about now is telling the person you actually fancy."  
  
"Yeah … ." Ron said, sitting back down with Harry.  
  
To be continued ....   
  
*SLK*   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Finished chapter 3 at last. I have to say that this chapter was pretty damn hard to write! I think I've re-written it ten times all together. This suppose to be a basic fan fiction that wouldn't take me long to write …. Oh well! The part with Fred and George wasn't easy because I'm not that good with the humour side of things. I'm not sure if it's even funny. I just wanted it to sound like Fred and George without being too crap …. Depressing stuff is more my thing. Anyway, I hope you like it. Please review. The next chapter will be more R/H than anything. All R/H fans will want to read the next couple of chapters! I get Ron and Hermione together in a totally sweet way.   
  
I've just realised something. I've totally forgot about Neville! OOPS! I think it would be 


	4. A Right Old Bludger

Disclaimer: Not mine.  
Summery: Will Lavender have any friends left when it's all over? Now Ron's cooking up a plan. What is it?  
  
Please read and review!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Four  
A Right Old Bludger   
  
By  
Stacey L Kendall  
~*~  
  
"Captains, please shake hands," ordered Madam Hooch.  
  
Mann and Harry make their way towards each other, scowling as they shook hands stiffly. "Let's have a clean game. Mount your brooms! And on my whistle…."  
  
"And it's Slytherin in possession, " Lee Jordan's voice boomed around the stadium as Madam Hooches whistle rang out, signalling the start of the match between old rivals, Slytherin and Gryffindor.   
  
"Alice Samual has the Quaffle and she's heading for the Slytherin goalposts." Lee shouted through his megaphone. "Damn, just missed the Bludger - and a great save by Ron Weasley,"  
  
"Slytherin's have the Quaffle again - come on, Gryffindor! Knock em off their brooms if you have to!"  
  
"Jordan!" McGonagall's angry voice came from somewhere in the background.   
  
"Sorry professor," Jordan said, still watching the game. "Magdalen Mattsdotter of Slytherin has the Quaffle. Looks like she's been hit one too many times in the face with a Bludger … Anyway … WHAM!! Fred Weasley hits the Bludger right at Mattsdotter and she looses the Quaf.. WATCH OUT FRED!!."  
  
Having heard Lee's warning, Fred turns around in mid-air just in time to see Andrew Mann advancing on him, Beater raised high in the air. Luckily, Fred summersaults out of the way just in time, narrowly avoiding Mann's Beater seconds before it's about to collide with the side of his head.  
  
"Penalty to Gryffindor." Madam Hooch orders angrily.   
  
"Quite right too!" Lee said, avoiding McGonagall's angry glare, which for a change wasn't aimed at him, but at Mann. "YES! JOHNSON SCORES. TEN-ZERO TO GRYFFINDOR,"  
  
"Gryffindor in possession - watch out for the Bludger, Bell,"  
  
A Bludger whistles passed Katie Bells head. Slightly shocked by the near miss, she drops the Quaffle and it plummets towards the ground at top speed -  
  
"And it's caught by Mattsdotter. Someone get her -"  
  
Just as Mattsdotter is about to score, George Hahn of Slytherin hits a Bludger right at the goalposts and it hits Ron in the head causing him to fall off his broom and to the ground unconscious. With no one in the way to stop it, the Quaffle goes straight through the Slytherin's goalpost making the score ten a peace.   
  
"Outrageous!" Madam Hooch shouts, flying up to Hahn. George Weasley throws his Beater at Hahn in anger, but it misses by an inch.   
  
"You stinking cheat." Fred said, getting ready to hit Hahn himself, but Harry stops him with a bit of difficulty by grabbing the back of his Quidditch robes.   
  
"We call for time out!" said Harry, looking at Hahn with pure hatred.   
  
"Very well," said Madam Hooch. "Penalty to Gryffindor when you've sorted yourselves out."  
  
Madam Hooch blows on her whistle to signal time out as the Gryffindor team all make their way towards Ron, who's sitting on the bench looking a little worse for wear. Hermione and Ginny are already with him.   
  
"Oh Ron! Are you alright?" Hermione was saying.  
  
"What do you think Hermione, eh?!" Ron snapped. "A Budgers just hit me in the head. I'm just peachy thanks!"  
  
"That was awful!" Katie Bell said, landing smoothly next to Ron. "Are you going to be ok?"  
  
"Well, apart from the big lump on his head, I think he'll be fine." Ginny answered for Ron, smiling as he scowled at her in return.  
  
"Do you think you can play Ron?" Harry asked as the rest of the Gryffindor team landed around him.   
  
Ron made a half hearted attempt to stand up, reaching for his broom as he nodded, but a sudden wave of dizziness washed over him. Feeling slightly sick, Ron sat back down, holding his head in his large hands and secretly wishing that everything around him would stop spinning.   
  
"As long as I don't move my head Harry," Ron breathed. "I'm fine."   
  
"We're just going to have to play without you." Harry said.   
  
Madam Hooch had joined them now eager to get the game underway again.   
  
"Are you ready to play?" she asked.   
  
~*~  
  
"Bloody hell," Ron moaned as the match continued. "My head feels as though it's been blown into the next century! It would have been better if you'd've just left me there unconscious Hermione. What did you have to go and wake me up for?"  
  
"I'm beginning to wish that I had left you there," Hermione whispered under her breath.   
  
"What?" Ron said, slanting his head slightly towards the right and tapping his left ear with the palm of his hand. "I think it's affected my hearing as well -"  
  
"Ron, really!" Hermione said, her voice higher than usual. "It can't be that bad."  
  
"Oh yeah! Let me throw a Bludger at your head and you'll soon find out, won't you?!"  
  
"You didn't complain this much when you broke your leg in half," Hermione said, suddenly standing up and reaching for a damp cloth.   
  
"Or when Norbort bit your hand, making it blow up to nearly twice it's normal size." She added, draining the excess water from the cloth and walking over to Ron.   
  
"Yeah well, I had other things on my mind." He answered as Hermione placed the cloth on the lump that had emerged from his freckled forehead. Ron didn't say anything as she moved his red hair out of the way and tucked it behind his ear.  
  
"That's no excuse," Hermione said into the silence. She had become painfully aware that Ron was watching her far too closely. "I never moaned once when I got turned into a cat!"  
  
Ron snorted. "It took Harry and me ages to get you out of that bathroom."  
  
"Well, you were the one making jokes."  
  
"Come on, Hermione," he said, shaking his head slightly, but then stopped as it made him feel dizzy again. "I've never seen anything so ugly. It was a hilarious. "   
  
"OH!" Hermione said, backing away from him, her face turning red. "Well, thank you Ron Weasley. That's officially the worst thing you have ever said to me …"  
  
"Mione - I didn't mean it like that," Ron pleaded as she stepped away from him. "Of course your not ugly -"  
  
Ron stood up and grabbed onto Hermione before she could leave, but the effort made him feel even dizzier than before and so he fell back onto the bench, taking Hermione with him. He groaned slightly and then looked up, noticing that Hermione's face was only inches away from his own.   
  
"Ron, are you okay?" He heard her say, but he wasn't really listening. He moved closer to Hermione, closing the small gap between them …  
  
"AND GRYFFINDOR WIN! HARRY GETS THE SNITCH."  
  
As Lee Jordan's voice rang loudly in their ears, Hermione and Ron sprang apart, suddenly realising what they were about to do. At the same moment, the other Gryffindors crowd around them, but no body seems to notices how embarrassed Ron and Hermione look.   
  
~*~  
  
From his spot by the Forbidden Forest, Harry watched closely as Ginny walked back to the castle with some of the boys in her year. For a moment Harry felt jealous. The forth year boys obviously thought Ginny was beautiful because none of them took their eyes off her for a second. In fact, they seemed to be fighting for her attention.   
  
Up until now he's had a great night having won a Quidditch match against the Slytherin team. Friends and strangers alike had shaken his hand after he had caught the Snitch only ten minutes into the game. Gryffindor were now in first place for the Quidditch Cup and Harry, being the new captain of the Gryffindor team, which included Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet as Chaser's, Fred and George Weasley as Beaters and Ron Weasley has Keeper, had been very pleased to knock the Slytherin's off the top spot again.   
  
Harry was in such a good mood, he had decided to talk with Ginny and ask her to accompany him to Hogsmeade the next time they went. But Harry doubted whether he'd be able to get anywhere near her tonight what with all her friends crowded around her and he knew he would have lost his confidence by tomorrow. After being lost in thought, he looked up again just in time to see Ginny enter the castle with a group of boys and girls from the forth year and out of sight.   
  
Harry sighed, staring after her for a moment and then held his Firebolt tightly on his shoulder and headed towards his common room, feeling quite tired after the match. He came through the Entrance Hall and made his way to the marble staircase, which would lead him to the Gryffindor Tower. He nearly died of fright when he saw a dark figure hunched up on the bottom step, obviously deep in thought. Harry recognised who it was after a moment.   
  
"You all right Seamus?" Harry asked, sitting down next to his friend and putting his Firebolt down.   
  
"Oh, Harry," Seamus said, looking at Harry in surprise. "Great match."  
  
"Yeah, yeah it was. So, how are you?"  
  
"Not too bad," Seamus answered, now looking at his hands. "Girls eh!?!"  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean," Harry said, thinking of Ginny.   
  
"Listen, I'd better go," Harry said, after a moment of silence. "I'll see you in the common room."  
  
"Yeah, okay Harry. Bye"  
  
When Harry entered the common room minutes later, he wasn't at all surprised to see a party going on. He looked around the room for a moment, watching everybody having a good time. He could see Fred trying to pick up Angelina but she was having none of it. However, she was laughing despite herself. George seemed to be telling Ginny something, but she looked terribly confused.   
  
At last Harry finally noticed his friends sitting in the corner of the common room. Lavender and Parvati were deep in conversation, Dean was staring into space and neither Ron nor Hermione were there.   
  
"Harry!" Dean said, sounding happy to see him. "Where have you been?"   
  
"Uh, no where," Harry said, and then he added in an under tone; "Just been talking to Seamus. He looks really depressed. Do you think he's alright?"  
  
"Well…" But Harry never heard what Dean had to say on the subject as Lavender had made them jump several feet into the air by shouting Seamus' name as loud as she possibly could over the din of the common room. Harry looked over towards the portrait hole and saw Seamus staring in their direction, the Fat Lady's portrait swinging shout behind him.   
  
However, Seamus didn't hang around to see why Lavender had shouted his name at the top of her lungs. Instead he headed quickly to the boy's staircase, obviously thinking Lavender was going to have a go at him for the weeks past events.   
  
"Go after him." Harry heard Parvati say to her friend. With that said, Lavender followed Seamus up to the boy's dormitories.   
  
"Must be serious," Harry said. "If she's following him up to the boys dormitories."  
  
"Poor sod," Dean said in reply, shaking his head slightly. "He can't even hide in his room anymore."  
  
"So where's Ron and Hermione." Harry asked.   
  
~*~  
  
Seamus lay on his four poster bed, completely lost in thought. He had been in a trance for days now. Ever since Parvati had made it her business to call him a liar in the Great Hall in front of complete strangers and even worse, his friends.   
  
Seamus didn't know whether it was out of guilt or something else, but for some reason he couldn't stop thinking about Lavender. His ex-girlfriend had truly succeeded in making his life a living hell that was for sure.   
  
With all that said and done, Seamus felt nothing but regret for what he had done at the Weasley twin's 18th birthday party. He couldn't even remember why he had wanted to dump Lavender in the first place let alone cheat on her.   
  
"Seamus …" he heard someone say as the door to his room opened. Seamus jumped to his feet when he recognised the person standing before him.   
  
"What, uh, are you doing in here Lavender?" he asked.  
  
"Why are you up here on your own?" Lavender said, shutting the door behind her and ignoring his question. Her tone was light as if nothing had changed between them.   
  
"Lavender - about me and Padma -" Seamus started, suddenly feeling the need to explain himself and tell her how he was feeling all at once.   
  
She cut him off. "Look, that's not why I'm here."   
  
"Come on, I'm really sorry about what happened - and you got me back for it, didn't you - can't we just say that it's in the past and start again?"  
  
"Forget it Seamus," she said. "Look, I missed you and for the sake of our friends I'll forgive you, but I'll never forget how much you hurt me."   
  
"But I -"  
  
"Don't worry, I'll make sure all our friends forgive you too," she added, walking towards the door. "I think you've suffered enough."  
  
"I think I love you." he whispered.  
  
But it was too late. She had already left and he had blown it for good.   
  
~*~  
  
Hermione stared at the cancerous of her four poster bed without even seeing it. She didn't even realised how uncomfortable and hot she was lying in her dorm room with her cloak still on.   
  
"What did it mean?" she asked herself.   
  
Hermione didn't know what to think. She had run through the events of the Quidditch game so many times her head was starting to hurt. Ron's face had been inches away from her own when the sound of Jordan's voice had bought them back to earth.   
  
Had Ron actually leaned closer to her or had she just imagined the whole thing? Maybe he was just trying to get up …   
  
Until today, Hermione hadn't realised just how long she'd had feelings for her best friend, but now she could pin point the moment when those feelings started.   
  
She'd been at the Quidditch pitch with him one morning. They had both come to watch Harry practising after breakfast when the Slytherin's had come onto the pitch, claiming that it was their practise time. When Hermione had tried to back up the Gryffindor Quidditch team, Malfoy had called her a Mudblood and said that no one had asked her opinion.   
  
Although Hermione hadn't known what it meant at the time she could tell that it was offensive because there had been an instant uproar. Flint had to dive in front of the blonde Slytherin to stop Fred and George from killing Malfoy, Alicia had been shocked, but Ron had actually tried to put a curse on Malfoy. However, at the time Ron's wand had been broken and so it had hit him in the stomach causing him to fly backwards and hit the ground moments after.   
  
Hermione had been worried, but she couldn't help but feel honoured, having Ron sticking up for her like that. She knew that Ron was a good friend who wasn't only kind and funny, but would also stick up for his friends no matter what and to any cost of his own and the cost didn't come much higher than throwing up slugs while the Slytherin's laughed themselves to death and a very annoying first year boy took pictures of you being dragged from the pitch.   
  
Right there and then, in the grounds of Hogwarts, dragging him towards Hagrid's cabin Hermione had fallen in love with Ron Weasley. The question was did he feel the same way?  
  
She knew it was crazy to go reading anything into what had happened between them on the pitch that afternoon. It was all madness and there was no way Ron would feel the same way. They were just friends; best friends and she didn't want to lose that so there was nothing more to it.   
  
Hermione would never let Ron know how she really felt.   
  
A sniffing sound brought Hermione back to her senses. Someone had come into the room.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
It was Lavender.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"God! I'm not," Lavender whined, falling onto her own bed. "I've just told Seamus I wouldn't get back together with him. Love stinks, doesn't it?"  
  
"Yeah," Hermione answered in a whisper. "Yeah, it does."  
  
~*~  
  
"What's that?" asked Harry, looking over Ron's shoulder at his Divination homework the next day.   
  
"Dunno." Ron answered simply.  
  
Ron flipped through his copy of Unfogging the Future without understanding anything on it's many pages.   
  
"Why don't you ask Lavender," Harry teased, no more familiar with the advanced charts in front of him than Ron. "I'm sure she'd help."  
  
"Don't start," Ron answered lazily.  
  
"I'd make it up again," Ron said after a moment. "But we'd probably get a long, drawn out speech about the errors of our ways from Hermione… that's it …"  
  
Ron stretched over towards his bag and stuffed all his books and parchment inside quickly.   
  
"What are you doing?" Harry asked.  
  
"I'm sick of it," said Ron, closing his bag. "I can't do it anymore."  
  
As he fell back against his chair, Ron felt a rush of irritation, then realised that it wasn't his homework that was causing it for once. He hadn't seen Hermione for a while. She was probably avoiding him after yesterday.   
  
"I'm going for a walk," he said, getting up from his chair. "I'll see you, Harry."  
  
"Yeah sure." Harry shrugged.   
  
As he made his way out of the common room and through the portrait hole he heard Ginny asking Harry if he wanted any help.   
  
"Yeah, yeah that would be great." Harry answered, moving to make a space for Ginny on the settee.   
  
~*~  
  
Ron stepped inside the library, gazing around as he did so. He had decided to look for Hermione rather than walk around the grounds. He needed to talk to her about yesterday. The whole thing was driving him mad and he needed to know whether he hadn't just imagined the whole thing.   
  
Had he nearly kissed Hermione Granger? He defiantly wanted to.   
  
After a moment of looking, he spotted Hermione sitting at a table on her own. Treading carefully he crossed the stone floor of the candle lit library.   
  
"Hey, 'Mione." He said, smiling slightly.   
  
Hermione jumped. She was obviously not expecting to see Ron standing beside her.   
"Uh, do you think there's room for me to sit down," Ron asked. "What with all these books and everything."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, of course." She managed to bluster as she moved a stack of books off a chair so he could sit beside her.   
  
"Thought I'd give myself a little break," he said as he sat down. "That Divination homework is driving me mad. That old bat gave us stacks to do."  
  
"Umm," Hermione muttered. She was staring down at her homework, her bushy hair was hiding her face from view.   
  
"Yeah, but Harry's got Ginny helping him. I think she still fancies him you know,"  
  
Ron stared down at his hands wondering how to say what was on his mind.   
  
"Hermione, have you been avoiding me, you know after yesterday?"  
  
"No!" she said, after a second of silence. She glanced up at him for a few seconds and then returned her gaze back to her homework.   
  
"Yesterday …" he began to explain. "I … well …"  
  
As he looked at Hermione her hair fell back onto her face, hiding her expression from view. Without thinking, he lifted his hand towards her face and brushed her hair back.   
  
"'Mione?"  
  
She turned to look at him, her face questioning.   
  
Ron gently pulled her towards him and felt the tremble of her mouth on his own.   
  
To be continued ……   
  
*SLK*  
  
  
Well, I've finally finished … actually, truth be told this only took me 2 days altogether (although I did the Quidditch match about a month ago). I've been busy with College work and I still am.   
  
I hope you like how I've got Ron and Hermione together! I do!  
  
Anyway, the next chapter MAY be my last chapter. I'm not sure yet. I would be grateful for some reviews. I haven't got many yet :( thanks to the people who have though.   
  
Next chapter will be up soon!! (17th August) 


End file.
